1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed to replace the cathode-ray tube displays that are much thicker and use excessive power. FPDs can include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, and so on.
A display apparatus can include a display panel, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). An FPCB is typically formed of flexible material which can cause the FPCB to be easily bendable.